1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for Vehicle Trailers and, more specifically, to a Lockable Stand for Trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor activities have begun very popular in recent years, particularly when the activity involves the use of a water, dirt, sand or other craft, as well as camper-type trailers. Many of these craft are portable (i.e. over land), such that they can be transported to and from a variety of locations. This transporting is typically accomplished through use of a trailer of some sort, the trailer being attachable to the user's vehicle's towing rig. In most cases, the trailer is not only used for transport of the craft, but also to store the craft when it is not in use, such as when the craft and trailer are parked at the user's home.
Turning to FIG. 1, we might discuss two serious problems that arise when the trailer is parked, such as between uses. FIG. 1 is a side view of a convention boat 10 and trailer 12 in a storage situation. The trailer 12 includes a frame 14 which terminates at it's front end in a tongue 16. The tongue 16, in it's pertinent part includes a socket 18 that is designed to fit over a tow ball (not shown) attached to the vehicle's tow rig. Once engaged to the tow ball (not shown), the socket 18 is typically retained in place (at least marginally) by the ball latch 20. When the trailer 12 is being stored, it is driven to the desired location, after which the user lowers the tongue jack 22 by operating the tongue jack crank 24 until the socket 18 is lifted off of the tow ball (not shown). Most times, the tongue jack 22 cannot extend low enough to adequately lift the socket 18 off of the tow ball (not shown); in these situations, it is common for the user to create a pile of wood blocks 26 to create more vertical height for the tongue jack 22. The user typically then leaves the trailer 12 as is, sitting on the wood or cement blocks 26 until the next use.
There are two serious problems with the "blocks" method of trailer storage. First, the blocks 26, particularly if wood, can be unstable, particularly after prolonged use and exposure to the elements. Also, the blocks 26, if made from cement, may be too large to transport along with the trailer--when the user arrives at the destination, he or she must then dig around the area to find suitable blocks 26 upon which the tongue jack 22 may sit. Neither of these situations is safe, particularly when you consider that it is common for the user to crawl around the craft 10 (on the trailer 12) for cleaning and repairs. What is needed is a portable, stable and compact stand upon which the tongue 16 can rest while a trailer 12 is in storage.
Second, the "blocks" system does not provide the user with any way of protecting the trailer 12 from theft. Essentially, anyone with the properly sized tow ball (not shown) can back up their vehicle, hook up the trailer 12, and then drive away with an expensive boat 10 or other craft. It would be very beneficial if the stand had the ability to lock the trailer in place in order to deter theft.
FIG. 2 depicts a prior trailer stand 28 that sought to solve these problems. While the prior stand 28 did provide some safety benefits. The prior stand 28 comprised a base 30 supported by four legs 32, typically constructed from angle steel or iron. A tow ball 34, identical to the type installed on a vehicle's tow rig extended upward from the base 30, and configured to accept the socket (see FIG. 1) thereon. In use, then, the user would first jack the tongue off of the vehicle's tow ball; the user would then lower the socket onto the ball 34 attached to the prior trailer stand 28.
While the prior trailer stand 28 did add substantial stability over the wood or cement blocks, it has other problems: (1) it is not height-adjustable, (2) it is heavy and bulky, (3) it is not collapsible, and (4) it does not include a means for locking the tongue to the stand 28. What is needed is a trailer stand that has all of these features; it should be stable, lightweight, height-adjustable, collapsible, and it should provide an easy means for preventing thieves from taking the trailer.